Lost Creatures
by Bwandls
Summary: Every villain is a hero in their own mind. But when Loki is cast out to Earth and made powerless, he might meet a mortal who can see him for what he really is - a lost creature, as is she. But what happens when Loki makes a deal with Death that could put everything at risk? LokixOC. Rated T for now, future chapters may contain lemons.


**Lost Creatures**

_**Prologue – You can't help where you fall**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of Marvel's characters, nor Paramount nor Disney's property, and only use their characters for personal entertainment with no profitable gain whatsoever.

**Authors note:** Okay, so this is a typical premise – Loki get's cast out, meets a mortal, and stuff ensues. I know, it's been done _way_ too much. **But** I'm hoping I can try and bring something **new** to the table for you guys, but regardless – _come on, _it's a fanfiction, so treat it as such. But I love opinions (good and bad), so hit me with some constructive criticism or some comments on what you loved, or want to see… I promise, I'll read em' all! J Enjoy!

**This Chapters Music Inspiration: **Daft Punk – Something About Us

_Felicity POV Felicity POV Felicity POV Felicity POV Felicity POV Felicity POV _

She swung open the front door, and there he was. Swaying unsteadily in the rain like a ragdoll on a string, flashes of thunder hitting the ground in the distance behind him. How shocked she was to take in the tall, raven-haired man who gazed at her with heavy eyes. Felicity didn't grip the pink, porcelain vase in her hand any less for his incredible handsomeness, which she couldn't help but note. Instead she raised it in front of her as a weapon.

His features were clean cut, yet remarkable all the same for their stunning clarity. Pale, ghostly skin like a shade of the moon, unearthly blue eyes and a strong jawline. But the whispers that escaped his sly, angular lips and the heavy pounding on the door which had alerted her only moments before were not lost to her. She couldn't stop her knees from shaking.

"No…" He murmured. He said it over and over again under his breath like a broken, pleading mantra. His eyes were darting frantically all around him, as he looked at the sky and the manor he stood in front of, before finally settling on the woman before him. How frightened she was when he suddenly took a step forward and grabbed her shoulders, even though his grip was weak. He leaned in just a bit too close for comfort and whispered, "Where am I?"

Felicity gapped at him, this stranger who looked seconds away from fainting. Soaking wet from the storm that still raged all around them, wearing simple clothing all in black, in a material she'd never seen before, an unwavering anger dancing in his eyes. She didn't know what to say. Should she let him in, or call the cops? "Are you okay?" she managed to whisper.

A low growl escaped his lips as he stood a bit taller in the large doorway, making her shrink back. He was thin, but he filled up the doorframe to hulk over her despite it. He must have been at least 6''. He took a deep breath, his chest heaving with the effort.

"Where am I?" He repeated, but this time his voice booming with impatience and irritation. She wriggled out of his grasp, holding the vase above her head.

"W-What the h… Stay back!" She shouted. Her blonde hair was flying everywhere as the wind blew wildly from the open doorway. "Get out of my house! Like, _now_!" He didn't budge. "You… you should go, before I call the police! I have this vase, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

_Loki POV Loki POV Loki POV Loki POV Loki POV Loki POV Loki POV Loki POV Loki_

He blinked at her like she was a common street rat. Disgusting, down to the last drop of her mortal blood. The girl stood before him, probably no older than 23 or so in Earth years, shaking where she stood. Loki grinned internally at her struggle. The terror in her eyes was well deserved. Her long blonde hair fell past her shoulders, which he noticed were particularly thin. She was weak looking, even for a Midgardian. Like she'd just gotten over a grave illness. But he didn't care - she was unlucky to have survived.

He tried then, to use his magic against her. A small flick of his wrist, as usual. He waited for the hot swell of power to go to his hand.

Nothing.

Loki's mind pulsed with panic. It was as he'd feared. He groaned aloud as beads of sweat fell down his face, mixed with rain. His whole body shivered uncontrollably. Had Odin truly cursed him this time?

What did he remember last? Being in Asgard? Seeing his Father's disappointed face, or mostly the indifference beneath it? Or was it the idiotic look of chagrin on his brother's face as Thor watched Odin cast him out of his home? What did he expect? The unwanted get tossed away, even when they are truly righteous. And the fools stay behind and play at being Kings.

He glared at the girl, for at the moment she seemed to him to personify the source of his troubles; weakness was written all over her. "You infectious idiot. What is it you can't understand? Is the language of Earth so artless now that I must speak like a child for you to listen? I am Loki, of Asgard. A God, a rightful King, and shall be treated as such." He took one more heavy step forward, effectively pinning her between his body and the wall behind her. "Now, once more. Where a-"

He couldn't finish his thought, because the next thing he knew, he was sinking to his knees as cold, solid porcelain smashed against his head.

"I-I told you," he heard a small, angry voice quip from above, "Don't mess with a girl with a vase."


End file.
